


Golpes En La Ventana

by Nocturnal_Fox



Series: A Moonlit Hillside [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicitas situaciones que no sé si me salieron bien, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13.- Esa primera vez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golpes En La Ventana

**~GOLPES EN LA VENTANA~**

No han pasado más de dos horas desde que Peter ha muerto cuando los escucha, al comienzo son tan ligeros que piensa que solo es el viento que arrastra alguna hoja seca contra su ventana. Esta sobre su cama, con todo lo sucedido muy presente en su mente, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer cada uno de sus huesos como para darle mayor importancia. Al menos hasta que los golpes aumentan hasta convertirse en un segundo latido contra sus oídos.

No es hasta ese momento que se levanta, notando que la tierra y el olor a carne quemada persisten en sus ropas, y se dirige hacia la ventana, percibiendo al instante la sombra que se proyecta en el suelo delante de esta y la mirada que le observa fijamente a través del cristal. Sin poder evitarlo tiene una reminiscencia a un momento sucedido meses atrás, donde Derek llegó a su habitación en circunstancias muy parecidas y con el aroma de la sangre muy persistente sobre la piel.

El recuerdo aún escuece en su memoria sensitiva, obviamente la situación es distinta. Pero a pesar de todo Derek sigue siendo el mismo; a pesar de que el brillo de sus ojos ha pasado del azul invernal al rojo del fuego y la sangre.

Un nuevo par de golpes contra el vidrio le saca de su repentino aturdimiento y no tarda más de unos segundos en retirar el seguro para permitirle la entrada a su visitante furtivo.

En cuanto Derek pone un pie dentro Stiles va a su encuentro, es inevitable para él el no tocarle después del infierno y el terror que ambos han vivido a las puertas del que fue el hogar de Derek. El aroma de la ceniza en la ropa de Derek se mezcla con el de la suya creando un recuerdo sensitivo que los dos desearían olvidar. Pasado y presente uniéndose en una fragancia que solo transmite dolor y pena.

Derek se aferra a Stiles de la misma forma en que el adolescente lo hace con él, aunque los motivos sean completamente diferentes, aunque al final ambos lo hacen para no desmoronarse. Derek no lo admitirá pero le necesita para mantenerse entero y no sucumbir ante lo que ha hecho, a no caer nuevamente en la culpa después de que su venganza ha sido cobrada, tanto por la muerte de su familia años atrás como la de Laura hace no tanto tiempo.

El nudo en su garganta parece no querer disminuir impidiéndole hablar, aunque lo que más desea es gritar con todas sus fuerzas, sus manos están llenas de sangre y en un primer instante no sabe realmente porque ha acudido a Stiles. Quizá porque ahora es la única persona en la que realmente confía o porque la soledad era una perspectiva que le aterraba; quizá fue una mezcla de ambas cosas.

Stiles no parece necesitar explicación alguna porque simplemente se limita a sostenerlo, a mantenerlo en pie y entero, porque parece comprender lo que le sucede.

No sería la primera vez que el chico le sorprendiera otorgándole lo que más necesita mucho antes de que él mismo lo pidiera.

Stiles en su interior solo se limita a agradecer el tenerle ahí entre sus brazos, vivo, entero…siendo él mismo pero diferente.

\- Está bien. –Derek le escucha susurrar contra la piel oscura de su chaqueta, estrechándolo aun más fuerte de lo que ya lo hace, como si intentara fundirse con él para compartir la nueva carga que ahora pesa sobre sus hombros. – Todo está bien, Derek.

Y ahí entre sus brazos Derek no puede no creer en sus palabras, ni siquiera cuando la sangre de su tío aún se conserva seca en sus manos y nada, absolutamente nada, haya estado bien en los últimos años.

\- Era mi tío… - susurra con el odio, la rabia y el arrepentimiento uniéndose en cada palabra, la voz le sale rasposa y débil por culpa del nudo en su garganta, que parece empezar a remitir bajo el tacto de Stiles. - …pero lo que vi en sus ojos no era nada de lo que alguna vez conocí. – reconoce finalmente, con la voz quebrándose por culpa del recuerdo del que solía ser el hombre que conoció, que alguna vez fue su familia.

\- Iba a matarnos, Derek, a todos… él dejo de ser tu tío desde hace mucho.

\- Lo sé, pero… debí darme cuenta, no debí permitir que…

\- No puedes culparte por esto, no voy a dejar que lo hagas. Nadie puedo haberse dado cuenta, Derek, nadie. – le recalca Stiles, tomándolo del rostro con las dos manos para mirarlo a los ojos para que de esa forma las palabras le calen más hondo y en las crea. No importa que por el momento ambos sepan que eso todavía no es posible.

Aún resta mucho daño por sanar y ni siquiera han comenzado a hacerlo cuando nuevas heridas ya se han abierto.

Se miran fijamente durante unos momentos, Stiles intentando trasmitirle que nada es su culpa, que hizo lo correcto y Derek debatiéndose entre sí creerle o no. Temiendo en haberse convertido finalmente en un monstruo como Peter… o Kate. Al final Stiles le toma de las manos y lo guía hasta la cama sin que Derek objete o se resista, la verdad es que en ese punto Derek está demasiado cansado y lo único que desea es cerrar los ojos y olvidar, tan siquiera por unas pocas horas, que su vida es una mierda.

Cuando los dos están recostados en la cama Stiles no deja de mirarle, acariciando su rostro con la preocupación presente en su frente y en la forma en que mantiene juntos sus labios. Derek simplemente se limita a observar los ojos color chocolate que a ratos le parecen volverse de una tonalidad ambarina por causa de la luz que se cuela por culpa de la lámpara de noche. Lo que le lleva a pensar en lo que sucedería si Stiles fuera un lobo, su primer Beta.

Sería magnífico, leal, fuerte… más duradero.

Pero tan rápido como lo piensa lo descarta, Stiles sería diferente y realmente le ama tal y como es, con toda su humanidad, y fragilidad, intacta.

Se pierde durante mucho tiempo en sus ojos, en las caricias que se reparten por su rostro y en el frio que parece estar siempre presente en la punta de los dedos de Stiles, una sensación agradable cuando su piel normalmente siempre está ardiendo. Después de un rato deja de pensar en Peter, en su infierno personal y se concentra en el chico frente a él; en sus pestañas largas, en la forma de su boca y en cada uno de los lunares que aparecen sobre su piel sin razón o patrón aparente. Se fija en la blancura de su piel hasta el punto en el que su mano se mueve hasta su mejilla y la acaricia, deleitándose con la suavidad de esta, que es perfectamente contrastante a la suya, siempre áspera, dura…como su vida.

Recorre un lado de su rostro con lentitud, recreándose en la sensación que le provoca cada sitio, en la forma en que se curva junto a su ceja y se inclina hasta llegar a la mejilla, volviéndose más firme según se acerca al mentón.

Un recorrido que Stiles hace también y parece encontrar realmente fascinante la textura de su barba porque no deja rozarla con el pulgar hasta que comienza a delinear sus labios.

Ninguno es realmente consciente de la forma en que la distancia comienza a desaparecer hasta que sus labios finalmente se encuentran y, tan sólo por un instante, el mundo se vuelve perfecto detrás de sus parpados cerrados. Para cuando deciden separarse Derek hunde el rostro en ese sitio entre el hombro y el cuello de Stiles, inhalando lo más fuerte que puede para llenarse con su aroma, con la paz que le llena cada vez que están cerca.

Stiles hace lo propio y se aferra una vez más a Derek, con todas las fuerzas que tiene, tomando para si todo el daño que hay en el interior del nuevo Alpha, no importa que ese daño continúe inamovible en su interior a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Pero de alguna forma, mientras el contacto perdure, parece funcionar y el daño se hace menos, más llevadero.

Una mera ilusión que por momentos supera la realidad.

Sin darse cuenta del momento en el que sucede Stiles se halla pasando los dedos por el cabello en la nuca de Derek, rastrillándolo con sus largos y delgados dedos, consiguiendo que el Alpha inhale con más fuerza por el suave placer que esa caricia le causa, mandándolo a un estado instintivo en donde lo único que le interesa es fundirse con el cuerpo que le sujeta y le sostiene. Unirse a esa única alma en la cual consigue el consuelo que la suya ha buscado desde que las pesadillas sustituyeron sus sueños y la rabia devoró la esperanza.

Un instinto que parece verse reflejado en Stiles porque sus manos parecen cobrar voluntad propia justo después que sus labios se han entretenido repartiendo beso tras beso sobre la piel desnuda del cuello de Derek, suspirando ahí donde el pulso se siente más fuerte y el aroma del Alpha se torna un poco más intenso e intoxicante para sus sentidos; instándolo a recorrer con más ansias que nunca el cuerpo que desde hace poco ha empezado a descubrir con caricias que a veces son torpes y a veces expertas, en bailes de labios, dedos y la fricción conjunta que los unió un poco más desde aquella primera vez en que su ventana resonó con los golpes de un lobo, hombre, de relampagueantes ojos azules y verdes, ahora sustituidos por el ardor de un rojo que se ha encendido bajo su tacto.

La camisa de Derek desaparece en un momento dado, cuando Stiles siente que la ropa empieza a estorbarle en ese nuevo deber que es descubrir al nuevo Alpha en todos los aspectos posibles. Derek deja escapar un leve gemido cuando los dedos de Stiles comienzan a delinear la piel desnuda, cuando sus manos recorren sus costados, deteniéndose justo en donde la cintura de su pantalón se asienta. La muralla que ninguno ha cruzado…hasta ahora.

El gemido ronco que escapa de su garganta es ahogado por la piel de Stiles, por su cuello que es presa de la presión de sus labios que arden por probarle, en un intento por contenerse, por no ir más allá, por luchar contra sus instintos que le gritan: _"TOMALO"_

Es una labor titánica para él contenerse cuando se muere por explorarle, por tocarle y marcarlo como lo que es, su pareja, su propiedad en el sentido más egoísta y primitivo de aquella expresión. Pero Stiles rehace el camino desde su cintura hacia su pecho ajeno a todo el ajetreo febril de su mente. Stiles simplemente disfruta de la cercanía, del calor de su piel y de los besos repartidos por todo su rostro, de la respiración agitada del hombre que le sujeta con posesividad, intentando acercarlo más de lo que ya está. Sin percatarse del hecho de que la lucha de Derek estaba destinada al fracaso desde el comienzo, desde aquella primera vez en que sus cuerpos se tocaron sin restricción alguna.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hace la ropa manchada de sangre y cenizas de Stiles termina desgarrada sobre el suelo, hecha girones por las garras del nuevo Alpha que busca desesperado el contacto con ese ser que le pertenece, ese ser tan puro que le completa como ningún otro ser viviente jamás podrá hacer.

Ambos dejan escapar un gemido de placer, éxtasis, y lujuria cuando sus pieles se tocan. La piel de Derek arde intensamente, contrastando con el frescor de Stiles pese a que este se encuentre plenamente sonrojado por las emociones y sensaciones que le recorren el cuerpo en una carrera desenfrenada, destinada únicamente a llevarle al límite. Stiles apenas y tiene tiempo de recobrar el aliento cuando Derek ya se lo está robando en un beso que le queme por dentro y le hace desear que nunca que termine, que nunca tengan que separarse.

Es instante eterno el que le lleva a Derek romper el beso, pero Stiles no le permite alejarse cuando ahora es él el que reclama sus labios, sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos, temblando por el deseo y el miedo a que desaparezca tan repentinamente como llegó a su vida. El balanceo de sus caderas, enfrentándose la una con la otra, es plenamente instintivo puesto que sólo se percatan de ello cuando de la garganta de Stiles escapa un sonido que destroza por completo las reservas de Derek. Un pequeño sonido más cercano a un suspiro que a un sonido en sí, pone a Derek en el borde de toda contención o raciocinio.

Sus ojos se iluminan en rojo y el lobo está más cerca de la superficie de lo que estuvo jamás, el instinto sobreponiéndose al hombre y la ropa desapareciendo por completo cuando Stiles decide que el miedo no tiene cabida en esa pequeña porción de universo que les pertenece sólo a ellos en esos instantes.

Y la forma en que Stiles le acepta, cuando es más un animal que humano, es inconcebible para su mente y para su alma ya que nunca imagino, ni siquiera se atrevió a soñar, que algún día encontraría a una persona así. Que lo quisiera tal cual era, sin importarle sus secretos ni lo rota que estuviera su vida o él mismo. Por ello cuando sus cuerpos se funde, cuando Stiles le permite ir más allá de lo que nadie jamás ira, al entregarle su cuerpo y arquearse por el placer y el dolor, Derek decide hacerlo bien, único, inolvidable…eterno. 

Esta es la primera vez para ambos, el inicio de algo que, espera, no termine mientras tengan vida e inclusive después de ella.

Sus cuerpos se agitan al compás, como si llevaran haciendo aquello desde siempre y no por vez primera, estallando y desbordándose en una ola de alegría y placer al mismo tiempo, inundando el silencio nocturno con un grito y la respiración agitada de sus cuerpos.

Stiles termina sobre el pecho de Derek, dormitando y con la piel brillante debido al sudor, acariciando la piel a su alcance y con Derek recorriendo la línea de su espalda lentamente. Y por un momento, tan solo por esos instantes, la tragedia parece no existir entre ellos ni en sus vidas.

\- Quédate. – pide Stiles, con la voz ligeramente apagada debido al sueño que comienza a reclamarle.

\- Siempre. – responde Derek, abrazando a Stiles solo para confirmarle que esto va más allá, que siempre ha sido algo más.


End file.
